Дура
by OKROSHKA
Summary: Абсолютный канон. Фанфик повествует о жизни Катары в промежутке между окончанием третьего сезона ЛОА и началом ЛОК. Писалось под ШИКАРНОЕ произведение Muse - Map of the Problematique.


- Это правильно, - тихим шёпотом срывается с пухлых дрожащих губ убеждение, призванное внушить необходимость данного поступка не столько для окружающей массы людей, сколько для самой себя.

Пальцы нервно скользят по гладкой поверхности шифонового платья, очерчивая линию талии и бёдер, в то время как большие голубые глаза пытаются привыкнуть к отражению в зеркале. Девушки суетятся вокруг, закручивая длинные локоны и собирая пряди волос цвета эбенового дерева в причёску, списывая болезненное состояние девушки на нервозность перед знаменательным событием. Они что-то без умолку радостно щебечут, снуют туда-сюда и не обращают внимания на без пяти минут чью-то жену. Она молча стоит, всё пристальнее вглядываясь в своё отражение, пытаясь уловить в до боли знакомых очертаниях что-то напоминающее о той маленькой бойкой девочке. Как быстро течёт время, и она болезненно вспоминает обо всём, что произошло за эти годы, кажется, ещё вчера молодая девушка спасала мир, а уже сегодня она невеста могущественного Аватара. Все счастливы, так и должно быть, именно такую судьбу ей предсказала Тётушка Ву, и юная леди будет беспрекословно ей следовать, убеждая себя в том, что именно так правильно. Катара спрячет в глубине души один разговор, неуверенно давший о себе знать в её памяти, тяжёлый разговор, о котором она всеми силами мечтала забыть, как впрочем, и о собеседнике…

В тот день она прилюдно согласилась стать женой мага воздуха, ответив согласием на предложение и осчастливив юного мальчишку, что так надеялся на её благосклонность. Девушка стояла на балконе, обдумывая свой поступок и дальнейшую жизнь с Аватаром. Меньше всего она тогда желала его видеть, не хотела говорить, но что объяснишь этому глупому магу огня.

- Поздравляю, - послышалось за спиной и ей не стоило большого труда узнать обладателя этого голоса. – Об этом ты мечтала?

- Зуко, прекрати. – Хотелось, чтобы он ушёл, оставил её в покое и никогда больше не появлялся в её жизни. Чёртов принц, угораздило же его однажды заявиться в отрезанную от мира деревушку и после этого преследовать её в жизни по пятам. Вечно он всё только портит, так или иначе разрушая её планы, надежды, мечты, акцентируя всё внимание только на одного себя. Взбалмошный мальчишка.

- Почему? Почему я должен прекращать? Почему я должен спокойно смотреть, как ты говоришь ему, что любишь его, хотя мне говорила совершенно иное?! Почему я должен терпеть и спокойно смотреть, как ты уходишь с ним?! – маг огня начинал злиться, как обычно, это уже так привычно, что вплоть до секунды можно предугадать, когда он сделает огненный залп в порыве гнева.

- Ты не понимаешь, - очередное нежелание объясняться и выслушивать его недовольства. Избалованный наследник престола привык вечно получать то, что хочет, и никогда не остановится в погоне за желаемым, но магу воды он не перечит, всегда стараясь утихомирить своё эго, дабы уделить девушке должное внимание.

- Действительно! Куда же такому идиоту, как я, понять? Зато ты у нас всё прекрасно понимаешь, и поэтому решила решать всё и за всех, да? Вот только за меня решать не надо.

- Так будет лучше, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. – Вновь попытка уйти от ответа. И почему он не может смириться и наслаждаться жизнью, как все нормальные люди? Почему этому самонадеянному магу огня вечно чего-то не хватает?

- Кому будет лучше? Тебе будет лучше? Мне будет или ему, когда он поймёт, что ты это сделала не из-за светлого чувства, на которое он так надеется? – юный правитель не успокаивается, распаляясь ещё больше. Вечно он должен терпеть, вечно он должен мириться. Почему судьба хоть раз в жизни не может быть к нему благосклонна? За всё надо бороться, и с этой истиной опальный принц знаком не понаслышке.

- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что хочешь, чтобы я сделала? Ты ждёшь, что я брошусь к тебе на шею и стану твоей любовницей во дворце, и когда тебя женят на девушке из знатного рода, я буду делить тебя с твоей женой, ты этого хочешь? – Катара с трудом сдерживала слёзы, изо всех сил пытаясь не показаться ему слабой, беззащитной, беспомощной. Он не должен видеть её в таком состоянии, кто угодно, но только не он. Руки дрожат, впиваясь ногтями в мраморную ограду, но девушка держится, превозмогая слабость и отчаянье.

- С чего ты взяла, что будет именно так? – юноша внимательно всматривается в профиль, в надежде уловить что-то указывающее на сомнения с её стороны.

- А как будет, Зуко? Ты забыл кем являешься, и кем являюсь я? Ты не понимаешь, что у тебя есть обязательства перед народом, и никто никогда тебе не позволит жениться на простолюдинке, тем более не из Народа Огня? – Катара собрала всю волю в кулак, чтобы озвучить то, о чём маг огня избегал думать, глубоко внутри себя осознавая всю безвыходность ситуации.

- Я – Лорд, и не могу решить с кем хочу быть? – юный правитель не сдаётся, зная специфику своего характера, никогда не отступать и идти до последнего, не взирая на преграды.

- Тебе одной войны мало было, ты ещё хочешь? Давай, когда твоя страна в упадке после свержения Озая и, как проигравшая сторона, должна возместить ущерб другим народам, когда среди твоих людей начинаются распри, ты ещё заяви, что собираешься сделать своей женой крестьянку из Южного Племени Воды, и бунт будет обеспечен. Осталось только Аанга настроить против себя, и столетняя война продолжится, так и не успев закончиться.

- Никто не говорил, что надо об этом заявлять сразу, пока ещё мир в упадке и не отошёл от бесконечных баталий. Не выход - жертвовать собой ради призрачного благополучия в мире.

- Выход, Зуко, как раз это и есть выход. – Катара тяжело вздыхает, решая для себя раз и навсегда этот вопрос.

- И что, ты собираешься жить с нелюбимым человеком, будто между нами ничего и не было? – ещё одна безуспешная попытка достучаться до девичьего разума.

- А что было? – она опустила голову, ресницы чуть подрагивали в ответ на тёплые воспоминания. Было не много, но уже ничто не сможет стереть из памяти, как её некогда привязывали к дереву, их совместное заточение в катакомбах под Ба Синг Се, когда она впервые что-то почувствовала к этому вздорному принцу со шрамом на левом глазу, как всеми силами он пытался заслужить её прощения, до этого никогда не беспокоясь, что о нём думают люди, как помог найти убийцу её матери и как этот эгоистичный юноша закрыл её собой, уберегая от молнии, вверяя свою жизнь воле рока. Она помнит, как его тело прошибла голубая стрела, как мучительно долго тело парня пронзал электрический заряд, как корчился он от боли, но продолжал безуспешные попытки встать, чтобы уберечь её. Это нельзя забыть, невозможно выкинуть из головы и продолжать быть равнодушной, но девушка делает это ради него, не желая портить ему жизнь и считая, что так ему будет лучше, вот только как в этом убедить его Высочество? - Может нам это всё казалось, может это скоро пройдёт? Ведь всё когда-нибудь проходит.

- Это неправильно.

- Хм, - она усмехнулась, - ты так и не научился думать о последствиях. Глупый. – Нежность и сожаление сквозят в её дрожащем голосе, и юноша знает этот свой минус.

- Катара, прошу тебя… - глаза цвета раскалённого Солнца очерчивают едва заметные скулы на смуглой коже. Лорду больше нечем возразить, и остаётся только внемлить её сердцу.

- Всё Зуко, разговор окончен. Я люблю Аанга, и он любит меня, мы поженимся и будем жить долго и счастливо, ты тоже будешь счастлив, всем будет хорошо. Мы забудем это, будто ничего и не было, мы просто друзья, какими были и будем дальше, - она повернула голову и посмотрела на него, - я люблю его, правда.

Он стиснул зубы. Гордость была уязвлена, но нечего было ответить. Она, как всегда, всё решила за них обоих, и ему остаётся только смириться. Юный Лорд опускает голову, сквозь сжатые кулаки струится горячий пар, но он сдерживает злость и желание сжечь её на месте, лишь бы никому не досталась. Молодой человек разворачивается и уходит, у выхода на балкон он обернётся и посмотрит ей в спину.

- Дура! – услышит маг воды на прощанье, и это будет последним словом вырвавшимся из его уст, адресованным ей в течение ближайших лет.

Девушка запрячет этот разговор глубоко в себе, изредка прокручивая его в голове, вновь и вновь убеждая себя, что так всем будет лучше, каждый раз сожалея, что не бросилась ему в след. Она стоит, теребя платье, сжимая пальчиками слои белоснежного шифона. Девушка идёт к алтарю, замечая на скамьях знакомые и такие родные лица, что радостно провожают её взглядом до счастливого Аватара. Маг воды тяжело дышит, пытаясь абстрагироваться от окружающей действительности, только чтобы не поддаться слабости и не упасть во время церемонии. Во время обмена клятвами, она последний раз взглянет на юношу в бордовых одеяниях, что сидит склонив голову возле её брата, и ответит согласием. Пришедшие взорвутся овациями, а он так и не сдвинется с места, продолжая буравить пол тяжёлым взглядом. Катара знает, юный Лорд не желал здесь находиться, в каждый раз ссылаясь на большое количество политических дел, но после нескольких часов мольбы и уговоров друга, что так жаждет видеть всю свою команду в столь счастливый день, он сдался, скрыв личные проблемы и приехав на свадьбу. Повелитель Страны Огня поздравит Аанга, и улыбка будет выглядеть вполне искренней, он извинится, что не может более задержаться и уедет, попросив Аватара передать свои поздравления новоиспечённой жене. Маг воды будет пристально смотреть в спину удаляющемуся юноше, когда тот будто что-то почувствовав, обернётся, заметив её, растеряно улыбнется и удалится прочь. А она так и будет стоять за колонной, вырисовывая в памяти очертания его лица, пытаясь запомнить хотя бы эту малость.

_Fear and panic in the air..._

_I want to be free_

_From desolation and despair!_

_And I feel like everything I saw_

_Is being swept away_

_When I refuse to let you go..._

Девушка сидит, прикусив нежную кожу на руке, лишь бы не расплакаться навзрыд и не разбудить мирно спящего за стеной мужа. Вода струйками скатывается по обнажённому сотрясающемуся телу, покрывая его мурашками, намокшие волосы прилипли к лицу и к мозаичной плитке, в угол которой забилось хрупкое смуглое юное тело. Катара сидит в темноте, глядя сквозь время и расстояние, и лишь горячие слёзы скатываются по холодным щекам. Несколько часов она тщетно пыталась отмыться в ванной, с усердием тря по внутренним сторонам бёдер с единственным желанием - выкинуть из воспоминаний всё, касающееся первой брачной ночи. Родная стихия смыла кровь и следы семени, но заполнить образовавшуюся внутри пустоту, вода была не в состоянии. Девушка продолжала кусать кожу, вызывая кровоподтёки в бессмысленной надежде, что физическая боль затмит душевную, по крайней мере, она временно затуманивала разум, позволяя отвлечься от этого дня и не сойти с ума в четырёх стенах, где отбивали свою монотонную чечётку капли воды, стекающие и падающие на поверхность кафеля. Катара просидит так до самого утра, в конечном итоге, заставив себя привести свой внешний вид в порядок, продолжит играть счастливую жену перед домочадцами.

Вот Аанг в очередной раз улетает на Аппе в какую-то глухомань, где маленькой деревне срочно нужна помощь Аватара. Он целует в лоб жену, с которой недавно вновь поругался, не зная как реагировать на приступы истерики, которые иногда у неё случаются. Катара провожает его взглядом, со всех ног мчась обратно в дом и попутно вытирая выступившие слёзы, ищет в столе кусок пергамента и кисть с чернилами. Она судорожно садится за стол, дрожащей рукой вырисовывая на бумаге чёрные иероглифы. Девушка наспех выводит несколько столбцов, в которых просит одного человека срочно приехать, затем, осознавая, что делает, мнёт пергамент, обессилено сползая на пол и всматриваясь в стенку, начинает тяжело дышать сквозь текущие слёзы. Юная красавица с глазами цвета василькового поля, уже сбилась со счёта, сколько раз она повторяла этот ритуал, как только муж переступал порог дома. Раз за разом она пишет письмо в надежде, что он приедет, и она, наконец, увидит его, спустя столько времени, но девушка так и не отправит письмо ни в первый раз, ни в последующие, отдавая написанное во власть огня в камине, затем молча будет наблюдать за тлеющей бумагой, и в пляске пламени вспоминать глаза цвета раскалённого Солнца. Катара будет радостно встречать мужа, который и не подозревал, что творилось с молодой женой в его отсутствие, она вновь натянет на себя добродушную улыбку, скрывая за ней всю боль, пророставшую в девичьей душе.

_I can't get it right _

_Get it right _

_Since I met you... _

Комнату оглушает детский крик, и новоявленный отец с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не ворваться в помещение, откуда раздаются истошные вопли младенца. Повитуха вытирает дитя и уносит в колыбельную в то время, как помощница обмывает Катаре влажной тряпкой лоб от выступившего пота. Девушка устало смотрит на кроватку, где лежит её чадо, и её оставляют отдохнуть, наконец, впуская в комнату счастливого отца. Взволнованный Аанг любуется первенцем, после чего боязливо берёт его на руки, чтобы не уронить и подходит к любимой жене. Молодая мать смотрит на дитя и по щеке скатывается слеза.

Катара покорно рожает и второго, и третьего ребёнка в каждый раз, когда муж умоляет её о новом счастье. Она с облегчением выдыхает когда узнаёт, что их последний ребёнок, наконец-то, оказался магом воздуха, и она выполнила свой долг, подарив миру надежду на продолжение рода Воздушных кочевников. Женщина пытается дать своим детям всю любовь и ласку, на которую способна мать, старательно избегая мысли какие бы у неё были от _него_ дети. Катара наблюдает за тем, как её младший сын осваивает стихию свободы, как ему впервые делают болезненные татуировки в виде голубых стрел, в каждый раз представляя вместо глаз цвета туманного неба расплавленное золото, но тщетно. Ни один ребёнок так и не становится той необходимой отдушиной, не обладая чертами характера одного человека, что уже говорить о внешности. Она всеми силами заставит себя полюбить детей мага воздуха, ведь они не виноваты в сложности отношений родителей. Женщина когда-то перешагнула тот барьер, когда впервые подпускала дитя к груди, не чувствуя внутри себя того ёканья, о котором с упоением рассказывали бабки. Это трудно вспоминать, но Катара пересилила себя, должно быть смиряясь с мыслью, что это действительно счастье и именно так оно выглядит. Трудно любить нежеланных детей, но с раннего детства, научившись превозмогать трудности и невзгоды, она шла повинуясь судьбе, всё реже вспоминая прошлое и всё больше замыкаясь в себе, живя лишь собственными убеждениями.

Тёплая улыбка не сползает с лица, исказив его неким подобием маски, что не меняется день ото дня. Женщина смирилась. Когда долго играешь роль перед окружающими, то рано или поздно начинаешь становиться тем героем, чью партию ты исполняешь на публике. Каждый день Катара предстает миру любящей женой и счастливой матерью трёх сорванцов, каждый час она играет монотонную роль, уже сама перестав различать, где вымысел, а где правда. Так и начинается безумие, которому нет начала и нет конца. Аанг видит, что что-то происходит, наивный мальчик умер в рутине жизни, погряз в домашнем быту, и беззаботная доверчивая душа научилась различать фальшь, царившую в его доме. От Аватара не укрылась неискренность, сквозившая из каждого движения супруги, мужчина не мог не заметить подавленного и депрессивного состояния любимой жены. Он долго не решался поднять этот разговор, но спустя столько лет, ожидая изменения сложившейся ситуации, что может хотя бы дети смогут вытащить Катару из омута отчаяния, скрывающегося за добросердечной гримасой, Воздушный кочевник всё-таки решился задать вопрос, в глубине души боясь услышать правду.

- Ты счастлива, Катара? – мужчина сидит на крае кровати, нервно разглядывая пол, пока жена протирает пыль на полках.

- Конечно, счастлива, почему ты спрашиваешь?

- Ты не такая, какой я однажды тебя встретил, ты изменилась. Я всё ждал, может, ты опять станешь прежней, и у нас всё будет хорошо, но… - он запнулся, - время идёт, а я не знаю, что с тобой происходит, я вообще не знаю та ли ты девочка, что спасла меня из айсберга, мне кажется, я тебя вообще не знаю, а может и не знал никогда.

- Время проходит, Аанг, мы все меняемся. – Катара продолжает протирать полку, даже не зацикливаясь и не особо разбираясь в том, что говорит ей муж.

- Я знаю, мы все отдалились друг от друга, я даже не помню, когда последний раз мы виделись все вместе, то Тоф занята, то у Зуко много дел, то ты никого не хочешь видеть. Может нам надо что-то изменить? Я не чувствую, что наша жизнь складывается как мы того хотели. Я не чувствую, что сделал тебя по-настоящему счастливой. Может, я делаю что-то не так? – она опускает голову в ответ на его вопросительную мимику. Мужчина ждёт ответа, возможно, она сможет ему разъяснить в чём же проблема, но Аанг вновь остаётся один на один со своим мыслями, опасениями.

- Мне надо готовить ужин, мы потом поговорим, - Катара отмахивается и уходит от разговора, в очередной раз сославшись на «потом», которое так и не наступит.

Аанг сидит, осознавая, что сколько он не будет тормошить больную рану, он всё равно ни слова из неё не вытащит. Аватар станет частенько пропадать в Царстве Земли, занимаясь основанием нового города. Там нет личных проблем, нет семейного быта, нет бестолковых разговоров с женой ни о чём. Их так устраивает, супруги редко видятся, и каждый занимается своим личным делом, он – своими прямыми обязанностями Аватара для поддержания мира, она – домом и детьми, изображая примерную жену мага воздуха. Они - идеальная семья, прекрасная пара, между которыми царят гармония, идиллия и взаимопонимание, но никто не знает, что оболочка сплетённого за годы совместной жизни кокона, является лишь иллюзией, красивым сосудом, внутри которого одна непроглядная кромешная тьма, и они продолжают играть свои роли, дабы сохранить внешнее убранство картины.

_Loneliness be over..._

_When will this loneliness be over? _

Седая женщина сидит за низким столом и следит за паром, струящимся из узкого носика чугунного чайничка. Вот он кипит, и она, осторожно снимая его с огня, разливает горячий ароматный напиток по чашкам. Женщина всматривается в прозрачную поверхность жидкости, в которой ясно видит глубокие продольные морщины, с некоторых пор украшающие смуглую кожу, седые пряди собранные в тугую косу, и лишь глаза излучают всё тотже задорный цвет василькового поля.

- Соболезную, - произносит мужчина напротив, беря в руки чашку с ароматным напитком, отдающим нотками жасмина. Катара давно не слышала его голоса, они крайне редко виделись, в основном женщина узнавала о жизни Лорда Огня из историй мужа, который по делам частенько встречался со своим давним другом. Она помнит с каким трепетом рассказывал Аанг ей о строительстве Республиканского города и о том, что это блестящая идея - создать столь прекрасный мегаполис, она помнит, как он однажды сообщил о помолвке Зуко, которому уже стукнуло тридцать, а он так и не обзавёлся семьёй, и после долгих уговоров мудрецов сдался под натиском разговоров о необходимости наследника. Аватар воодушевлённо рассказывал супруге о будущей королеве и о том, что они приглашены на свадьбу. Под предлогом годовалого Тензина, Катара осталась дома, не желая заявляться на торжество. Женщина долго металась по комнате, то и дело хватаясь за отполированный кинжал, но голоса играющих во дворе детей останавливали её от принятия необдуманных решений. Безысходность накроет её с головой с новой силой, и она забьётся в угол, закрываясь от внешнего мира руками, где позволит себе выплеснуть накопившиеся за долгие годы эмоции. Женщина будет плакать, прикусывая нижнюю губу и надеясь, что, может, он будет счастлив, раз уж ей так и не суждено было познать радость семейного бытия. Вся жизнь проносилась у неё перед глазами в моментах, в которых Катара пыталась вспомнить его голос, как он звучал когда-то в юности. Он изменился, постарел, но даже из тысячи она бы его узнала, и дело далеко не в шраме, что таким же багровым пятном украшает аристократическое лицо Лорда Огня. – Как он умер?

- Быстро. Он не мучился. Ушёл спокойно, - седовласая женщина с трудом вытягивается из омута воспоминаний. Она смотрит на мужчину напротив, узнавая в столь знакомых чертах, забытый лик своенравного вздорного принца.

_Life will flash before my eyes_

_So scattered almost._

_I want to touch the other side... _

_And no one thinks they are to blame_

_Why can't we see_

_That when we bleed we bleed the same..._

Молчание затянулось. Лорд Огня всё продолжает смотреть то на стол, то в чашку, так и не решаясь посмотреть в лицо давней подруги. Наверное, он ненавидит, презирает, винит во всех смертных грехах, и есть за что, убеждает она саму себя. Катара перебирает в голове все возможные темы для разговора, которые можно поднять, но всё кажется таким пустым, нелепым и всё же, надо было как-то разрушить эту давящую на барабанные перепонки тишину.

- Как семья, жена, дети?

- Хорошо, - он отпивает немного чая, после чего задает встречный вопрос, - а твои?

- Тоже, - вновь минутное молчание, и лишь стук сердец нарушает это безмолвие. - Хм, - Катара усмехается, - странно, мы так давно не виделись, и даже сказать друг другу нечего.

- Кажется, в своё время мы сказали друг другу всё, что могли, - Зуко осёкся, вновь делая глоток, и, поджав губу, маг воды смотрит на него, понимая, что он так и не смог её простить, даже спустя столько лет.

- Зачем ты приехал? – задаёт она вопрос в глупой надежде услышать заветные слова.

- Проститься с другом. Не беспокойся, я надолго не задержусь, сегодня же уплываю обратно. – Вновь несколько минут тишины, во время которой женщина решается духом задать вопрос, давно мучающий её. Она глубоко вздыхает и всё же тихо спрашивает:

- Ты сможешь когда-нибудь меня простить?

- Я давно тебя простил… - также тихо отвечает мужчина, будучи глубоко погружённым в свои мысли.

- Разве? – тоскливо интересуется у него, не веря, что он всё же смог.

- Себя всё никак не могу, - Зуко отодвигает пустую чашку и встаёт из-за стола, - спасибо за чай, мне пора.

- Простил? Ты даже в глаза мне посмотреть не можешь, - женщина смотрит на него с мольбой и хриплой неуверенностью в голосе, когда он, наконец, останавливается у входа в палатку, разворачивается и пристально вглядывается в два бездонно голубых океана, в которых однажды имел неосторожность утонуть.

- Прощай, Катара. – Он уходит, подарив на память один единственный взгляд, который она будет хранить в душе до конца своей жизни. Седовласая женщина видит его в последний раз, человека, которого однажды впустив в своё сердце, так и не смогла изгнать из него. Она прожила эту жизнь ради мира, пожертвовав собой, но до последнего вздоха продолжая любить этого глупого эгоцентричного юношу, превратившегося в прекрасного мужчину, мудрого правителя и могущественного мага, что однажды сумел измениться ради неё одной.

_I can't get it right _

_Get it right _

_Since I met you... _

_- Я, действительно, дура, - тихий шёпот раздаётся в палатке, где спокойно сидит женщина, скользя взглядом по месту напротив, где несколько минут назад сидел человек из её прошлого и теперь, когда он ушёл навсегда, она впервые почувствовала себя по настоящему одинокой._

_Loneliness be over..._

_When will this loneliness be over? _

_Loneliness be over..._

_When will this loneliness be over? _


End file.
